Tearfully Beautiful
by IGotABoy
Summary: "She's dead" "We're sorry" "I just wished she believed me" Jerome said "I wish she believed me when I said it. When I said I loved her"


AN/ Hello, sorry but this is my first story so there will be a lot of mistakes. So I do give you my deepest apologies

Enjoy!

* * *

**~It's hard to go around each other**  
**So I gave parting to you as a gift and turned my back**

**I'm falling without you~**

* * *

**0**

_The rain was falling heavily from the sky, making all of the pedestrians ran immediately to a better place to stay, so they couldn't get wet. Among those pedestrians, there was a girl, who was walking, enjoying being under the rain with a blue umbrella in her right hand. She seemed to really enjoy the rain. She didn't even felt annoyed, unlike the other girls who were annoyed because of the heavy rain might ruin their hair and make up._

_That's because she loved rain. _

_Mara Jaffray loved the rain, she didn't know why but she just did. She had finally reached the bus stop, on her way home from school, when she noticed a tall figure hurrying its way to the sheltered bus stop. Her eyes narrowed as the figure came closer and when he was close enough she noticed that the tall figure was a male. A very attractive male for that matter. _

_He stood next to her, she took a glance to that person, but right when she took a glance to that person, the person also turned his head to her. This made their faces facing one another. Mara's heart began beating faster when she locked eyes with him. Dirty blonde hair, sharp blue orbs, pale lips and tall figure. Or in other words, perfect. Just perfect. _

_Mara blushed madly when they locked eyes and she instantly looked away. She heard him release a lit chuckle when she did, she turned to him sharply and he smiled at her, his pearly white teeth out in display. _

"_Excuse you?" She asked as she arched an eyebrow at the boy "I'm sorry but laughing at other people is very rude"_

"_And who said I was laughing at you?" He countered her question as she looked down at the small girl._

"_Well, if you weren't laughing at me," she paused for a moment as she looked into his eyes, such lovely eyes. She shook her head as if to clear her head and transport her back to reality "who were you laughing at? The wind? Because if that's the case then you are mental!"_

_She turned away, mostly because she didn't want to get lost in his eyes again._

"_I'm mental" he said simply_

_Mara turned to him again, confused. She was about to ask what he meant but the arrival of the bus cut her off. He entered quickly and before she could get in the doors of the bus closed, leaving Mara alone at the bus stop. Frustration was visible on her face as she rolled her eyes_

"_Great" she mumbled to herself, her voice dripping with sarcasm. But one think was on her mind, who was that boy?_

_She had never seen him before, she was sure of it. She had a photographic memory._

* * *

**3**

"Where is he?" Alfie asked his fellow housemates as he entered the common room

Eddie, Mick and Fabian all turned their attention to Alfie and Eddie pointed to the door to his left "In his room, sleeping" He said before returning his gaze back to the television

Alfie sighed with relief as he sat down next to Mick on the sofa. The five boys all lived together in their boarding house. The academy states that the house arrangements weren't going to be co-ed. Boys and girls lived in separate boarding houses, in the dismay of some student's.

All of them had a strong bond; they were there for each other. Especially Jerome, he was always ready to help, well for a price of course. He would do anything if the price was right. It didn't have to be money, sometimes it could be them during his chores or them telling him a juicy secret.

But recently, he has been different. His been distraught.

"That's all he does" Mick commented as chewed his red apple.

"It's better than the other thing he does when he's awake" Fabian noted

Alfie and Eddie nodded in agreement with their friend

"But still," Alfie sighed "It's been months. Why isn't he back to normal?"

"Give him time" Eddie said "It's _only_ been months."

"Eddie's right" Fabian said as he closed the book he was reading "If what happened to Jerome happened to you, wouldn't you act like this?"

"I guess, but his Jerome Clarke for Christ sake!" Alfie was frustrated.

He and Jerome were the closes, they were bestmates and losing him was just too much for Alfie.

* * *

**0**

_She hadn't seen the speeding car on her left. She hadn't heard the honking of the car. And when she did, she was too late. And there she was, lying on the road lifelessly. She would have that little bit of chance to live when the car driver decided to escape and drive over her again, making her bones crushed. Blood started to flow endlessly on the ground, making it reddish. Jerome heard the honking of the car and he witnessed Mara's accident. His eyes were wide. He thought it was all a dream. It was all too much to take it; he fainted._

_Both were taken to the hospital but it was too late for Mara, she was dead on arrival. _

* * *

**3**

On the following morning when Jerome entered the dinning room, he looked disturbed.

"What's wrong?" Mick asked as he poured himself some orange juice whilst Jerome sat down

"I had a weird dream last night" he stated

The other boys turned to glance at one another before stirring their attention to Jerome.

"Her?" Fabian asked hesitantly not wanting to upset Jerome

Jerome looked down at his plate and nodded slightly. The table went silent.

"What about her?" Eddie asked after a moment

"I don't wanna talk about it" he answered quickly

Everyone knew what that meant, he dreamed about the accident.

* * *

**0**

_As she walked back to her boarding house, she suddenly felt anxious when she passed the bus stop. He was there again._

"_Mara" Jerome called her name when she passed him "You can't ignore me forever!"_

"_Watch me" she yelled back_

_He jogged up to her until their steps matched_

"_Mara, listen to me" _

_When she didn't respond he stepped ahead of her and placed his hands on her shoulders making her stop. _

"_What do you want?" she asked in an irritated tone_

"_I'm sorry" he answered simply, looking into her eyes. Her eyes that was so filled with hate and anger_

"_Sorry?" she repeated "You're sorry?"_

"_Well, yeah" he nodded_

"_No you're not" she stared into his eyes. "You're not sorry"_

_She broke free from his grip and started to walk away._

"_I meant it" he shouted as she walked away, she turned to him "I meant what I said before. I meant every word"_

"_No you didn't" she shook her head as she stomped her way back to him. She was so angry at him "Every word you said, you didn't mean it. You were just playing a game"_

_Jerome ran a frustrated hand through his hair, God she was stubborn but who would blame her? She had every right to be!_

* * *

**3**

"Jerome…" Alfie began. Jerome had just entered the boarding house when he saw all of his housemates in the common room "have a sit"

"What's going on?" Jerome raised an eyebrow at his friends as he took a sit on the couch.

The four boys all stood in front of Jerome as he sat on the couch

"We wanted to talk to you" Fabian said "It's about…"

He trailed off, not really sure what to say.

"About _her_" Eddie finished for Fabian

Jerome's eyebrows furrowed in confusion "What about _her_?"

He knew who they were talking about. She was the only one they called _her_. Her name hasn't been spoken in the house for months now.

"I think it's time you move on" Alfie said slowly as he sat down next to Jerome.

"I'm not following" Jerome stated "What do you mean? I am moving on"

"Moving on?" Mick asked "Jerome, you've been sulking in your room for months!"

"You don't come out except for school and meals" Eddie added

"We're worried about you" Fabian said "It's been months"

Anger rose inside of Jerome, he stood up and made Mick, Eddie and Fabian take a step back.

"You think I don't know that?" He yelled "You think I'm not trying to move on? I'm trying! I am but I just can't erase her! Again and again I think about her, I miss her!"

And that was it, the four boys eyes widened in shock when they saw it, a tear. Jerome Clarke was crying. They had never seen him cry, he was usually the coldest among them and the best at hiding his emotions but, right now. He wasn't the Jerome Clarke they all knew. He was actually human.

* * *

**0**

"_You like me" Jerome noted cockily as he leaned against the lockers. Mara in front of him, trying to get to her locker._

_Mara scoffed "And what gave you that idea?" Won't he ever give her a break? Every since their first encounter, she had hated him. And now, she wanted to go home and relax but she couldn't even get pass her locker to get her things._

_Her thoughts were pushed aside when he suddenly grabbed her waist and slammed his lips on her own. Shock coursed through her, shock and something else… delight._

_She responded and wrapped her arms around his neck and he curled his arms around her waist._

_Both pulled away breathlessly._

"_I think you just did" he said with a grin "Pick you up at 7?"Mara was too dazed to respond properly, she just gave him a slight nodded. He smiled at her. "It's a date"_

_He moved out of her way before walking away. Mara didn't believe it, did she really had a date with Jerome Clarke? Amber would never believe this!_

* * *

**3**

"Look, Jerome, we're sorry" Alfie said as he leaned against the doorframe of Jerome's room. The others behind him "We're sorry about we did"

"Why?" Jerome didn't look up from his position on the bed. He sat on the edge of the bed, his eyes plastered to the carpeted floor "Why now? After months of not talking about her, why now? Why apologies now? It's too late anyways. She's gone"

"Dude, we really are sorry" Eddie stated "It's our fault, we were stupid!"

"Yeah, you were" Jerome agreed "But I was more stupid because I agreed to the bet"

* * *

**0**

"_We dare you to ask Mara Jaffray out" Mick said_

"_And why would I do that?" Jerome raised an eyebrow _

"_Because, if you do and if she says yes" Eddie began "We'll do all your chores, for a month"_

"_Oh, tempting, but why her?" Jerome asked_

"_Because she's the most hard to get girl at school" Mick explained _

"_And you always blab on about how you were such a play boy at your old school" Alfie teased_

_Jerome seemed to think about it for a moment before nodding._

"_You're on"_

* * *

**3**

"She's dead" Jerome stated in a low voice

All of them were at the cemetery visiting her grave.

"We're sorry" Fabian stated

"I just wished she believed me" Jerome said "I wish she believed me when I said it. When I said I loved her"

He said the last part almost as a whisper. But he did. He did mean it, he did love her. Sure, it all started as a bet but after the first date, Jerome had realized he really did like Mara Jaffray.

* * *

_**0**_

"_I heard them" Mara said looking up at Jerome with tearful eyes "I heard them talking, Eddie and Mick. Both were complaining about chores. Your chores!" She pointed a finger at him. "But Eddie also praised you for making me say yes to going out with you" Tears were forming in her eyes "So that's what's it about, isn't it?"_

"_Mara, please, listen to me" He pleaded but Mara shook her head._

"_No" she said "I was just a bet? I should have known"_

"_It wasn't like that –"_

"_It wasn't?" She scoffed "Look me in the eye and tell me you didn't ask me out just because of a dare"_

_Jerome couldn't look at her, his gaze moved to his feet as he felt her eyes boring holes in his head. He screwed up big time._

"_I knew it" she whispered before turning and walking away. _

_That was it. After that Jerome tried to run after her but failed. He woke up in a hospital bed, his friends around him, all with grim faces. And that was when Jerome realized what happened. _

_Mara Jaffray was dead._

* * *

AN/ Thank you for taking your time and reading this. I know there are a lot of mistakes but bear with me please. Thanks again!


End file.
